Ojos dorados
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Un intento de creepypasta. ¿Crees en los demonios o fantasmas?
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado varios años desde la guerra con Hades, once si queremos ser exactos. Me es preciso mencionar, que un tema tan delicado como el haber visto el inframundo y vivir todo lo que debe un caballeros, no se supera ni fácil ni rápidamente. Por esto, al lograr yo superar aquello, decidí dedicarme a la psicología; utilizar experiencias como metáforas para ayudar a los demás.

Pero, hay un pequeño detalle, aun en este deseo de ayudar a otros, va escondido mi deseo de ayudar a mi hermano; esto porque nunca logró superar del completo lo sucedido.

Es claramente comprensible, ya que en mi opinión, él es quien más ha sufrido, el que ha visto la peor parte del mundo, la peor parte del mundo por el que hemos estado dispuestos a dar la vida.

Sin embargo, ante mis ojos y los de muchos, la verdad es que no he logrado demasiado, por no decir nada. Él sigue encerrado en algún lugar de su propio mundo. Aunque trata de disimularlo y superarlo, pero yo no veo ningún progreso, ni como su hermano ni como psicólogo.

Es necesario aclarar que esta libreta, en donde escribo esto y, obviamente estás leyendo, es algo parecido a un diario personas pero al mismo tiempo una especie de informe del progreso psicológico de mi hermano.

Por eso mismo, me parece necesario mencionar que estamos en la misma habitación desde hace dos horas y aún no me ha dirigido la palabra.

Si lo veo como profesional, es una actitud comprensible y merecedora de cuidado y atención; pero, si lo veo como su hermano mayor, me dan ganas de tomar ese celular que tiene en las manos y quebrarlo, pero, al mismo tiempo creo que me alegra que encuentre algo en que distraerse un momento.

Generalmente, si no está centrado en algo, se pone nervioso, y mucho. Así que Hyioga le regaló ese celular para que estuviera concentrado en cualquier cosa.

-Shun, hermano.- trato de llamarlo con una voz suave para que no se asuste o se altere.

Un poco aturdido levanta la vista y me sonríe nervioso, una risilla traviesa que se e sale entre dientes.

Le correspondo también con una sonrisa y le hago señales para que se acerque.

Primero me niega con la cabeza; así que insisto hasta que accede a hacerlo. Lo hace con temor y mucho nerviosismo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me recorren completamente, como si estuviera evaluando si es seguro acercarse o no.

No negaré que su dudar me lastima, pero si quiero recuperar al antiguo Shun necesito forzarme a mí y a él eso que nos está haciendo daño.

-Ven, vamos. No te haré daño.- trato de hablar en algo parecido a un susurro, casi un arrullo; como si con este hilo de voz pudiera calmar el seguramente acelerado corazón de mi hermano.

Él se sigue acercando, con un paso lento y dudoso; parece estarme mirando de frente; pero al momento de observar detenidamente, logro percatarme de un hecho que me parece bastante extraño.

Él ve la pared, el fondo de la habitación. Vuelve su vista a mí de vez en vez, permitiéndome ver el destacado nerviosismo en su mirada llena también de emoción al ver aquel punto.

No logro imaginarme qué puede llamar tanto su atención como para ponerlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso te doy miedo?- le digo con una voz falsamente divertida y verdaderamente preocupada.

Extiendo los brazos como si le pidiera un abrazo; flexiono y relajo mis dedos indicándole que se acerqué más rápido y seguro.

Shun avanza un poco más con el mismo paso de antes, pero da solamente cuatro pasos antes de parar de nuevo.

De nuevo su vista se fija en la pared y su mano empieza a temblar con ansias de algo desconocido para mí; sus ojos se abren bastante y se iluminan como estrellas en una noche brillante y sin nubes.

-¿Ya no vas a seguir? Vamos, acércate un poco más.-

Se volteó de golpe hacia mí, me miro durante un par de minutos y luego volvió a negar sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Ya no? Bien, vamos a cenar y dejemos el asunto hasta aquí.-

Mi hermano se volvió otra vez a la pared y de nuevo a mí, pero permaneció callado.

Me pare y salí de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta me gire para ver a mi hermano; él estaba sentado en el mismo mueble de color rojo vino.

Me reí un poco de la habitación al verla completa, parecía algo sacado de los 40´s, pero a Shun parecía gustarle ese ambiente rústico.

Lo digo porque solía quedarse ahí horas. Ahora es menos el tiempo que pasa ahí porque Saori no cree sano que pase tanto tiempo encerrado.

En medio de mis pensamientos escuchó unos pasos que se acercan con defectuosa cautela a mis espaldas, me volteó para ver de quién se trata y me encuentro con Hyioga.

-¿Esta ahí?- me pregunta el rubio señalando la habitación que he acogido como consultorio.

-Sí. Sabes bien que le gusta estar ahí.- contesto con un suspiro medio lleno de tristeza.

-¿Puedo?- me pregunta insinuando que quiere hablar con mi hermano.

Debo admitir que en un pasado me hubiera molestado, pero ahora veo que Hyioga es quien ha dado un mayor apoyo a Shun, y que siempre lo ha hecho.

Por eso agradezco mucho su ayuda y esfuerzo por ayudarme a recuperar a nuestro querido Shun.

Abro la puerta para dejarlo pasar y él me sonríe un tanto triste antes de entrar.

Tenía la intención de irme, pero terminé por quedarme recostado en el marco de la puerta para ver qué sucede.

Hyioga se acerca a Shun y toma sus manos con las suyas; mi hermano levanta la vista le sonríe. Hyioga le devuelve el gesto de la misma manera.

-Oye…¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer pizza?- le dice Hyioga.

Entonces aparece de nuevo esa actitud; Shun voltea a ver a la pared y niega con la cabeza a la pegunta.

El rubio voltea a verme preocupado, posiblemente también haya notado eso que a mí me parece extraño.

-Hermano.- llamó a Shun con la intención de preguntarle lo de la pared.

Él se voltea y asiente.

-¿Hay algo en la pared que te guste?- le pregunto.

-No me gusta…No hay nada.- me dice al tiempo que se acerca al mi oído para decirlo en un susurro ligeramente inquietante y triste, como desesperado.

Es por eso que insisto en mi pregunta.

-¿Seguro? ¿Algún animal?-

-No hay nada, Ikki…No lo hay.- me dice con sus ojos a punto de inundarse en lágrimas.

Al ver este escenario tan triste, Hyioga abrazó a Shun en modo de consuelo mientras yo sostenía sus manos sin saber qué más hacer para ayudar a mi hermano.

 _Me gusta este lugar, tiene un gran parecido con los años de 1940 o algo así._

 _No tengo idea alguna de cuánto tiempo hace que Ikki me trajo al consultorio de nuevo, pero creo que no he mencionado palabra en todo el rato._

 _En verdad quisiera decirle algo, pero no puedo._

 _Intento distraerme en el juego del celular, y lo logro hasta que la voz de Ikki me saca de mi trance._

 _Levanto la vista y siento alegría al escuchar a Ikki llamándome "Hermano"._

 _Se me escapa una risilla entre dientes al tiempo que me acomodo en el mueble para escuchar mejor lo que Ikki quiere decirme. Pero él no dice nada, permanece en silencio dirigiéndome una sonrisa…_

 _¿Por qué no dice nada?  
¿Por qué habla hasta ahora?  
¿Por qué insiste en darle la razón?_

 _Veo como Ikki hace señales para que me acerque, pero no puedo, por eso niego solamente moviendo mi cabeza._

 _Pero, Ikki insiste, y es mi hermano mayor…así que mi fuerza de voluntad se quiebra un poco y luego otro poco y así.  
Termino por acércame despacio, temeroso de las consecuencias que este acto de rebeldía pueda llegar a tener._

 _Veo a mi hermano, lo hago con temor de que al siguiente paso que de yo, sea la última vez que vea a mi querido hermano._

 _-Ven, vamos. No te haré daño.- me dice en una voz parecida a la de un arrullo._

 _Con ese arrullo recordé cuando éramos niños y él me arrullaba durante las largas noches en las que algo me asustaba._

 _Pero esta vez, ese arrullo lleno de cariño Y desbordante tristeza, solo logrará que las cosas empeoren. Quisiera tanto poder oírlo y dormir pensando en aquellos lejanos tiempos con mi hermano, pero todo lo que pueda traerme alegría hora es tan solo un sueño que poco a poco se dispersa junto con mis esperanzas._

 _Sigo caminando dudoso. Fue entonces cuando empecé a ver aquello que tanto odio; esos ojos, esa sonrisa tan cínica que me molesta siempre que la veo, ese cuerpo inhumano que le amenazaba con un solo movimiento._

 _Esa cosa, no tengo otra palabra para describir lo que es, se sitúa demasiado cerca de la pared, estando casi plasmada en ese muro color vino, con sus ojos amarillos destacando en el oscuro rojo._

 _No puedo evitar ver a Ikki de vez en cuando, solamente por temor a que eso le hiciera daño._

 _Siempre he intentado controlarme pera que nadie se dé cuenta de lo mucho que esto me afecta; pero esta vez no puedo evitar que me afecte el temor, no de morir, sino de perder a Ikki o a cualquiera de mis amigos._

 _No lo había notado, pero mi mano se mueve con ansias y temor de aquello que ya dije._

 _Ikki hace una extraña pregunta, cree que es él quien me asusta , pero no es así. Me hace señales para que siga avanzando y acercándome a él; lo hago, pero con un temor que carcome por dentro, ese temor que crece con cada paso que doy, que crece tantas veces como mire esos ojos con brillo endemoniado posándose en mí y en mi hermano, mirándolo con picardía e insano deseo, sabiendo que eso me asusta como ninguna otra cosa._

 _No soy consciente de cuánto he avanzado, pero el miedo que esa endemoniada mirada infunde en mí me vence. Miro a Ikki de reojo, con la confianza de que este bien ya casi quebrantada, pero inmediatamente restaurada cada vez que vuelvo a él mi vista._

 _Después, sin quererlo, mi vista se fija de nuevo en esos ojos llenos de veneno invisible que se filtra en mi mente y llena por entero de miedo mi ser; siento como mis ojos se abren sin obedecer a mi mente con deseos de ya no ver a aquello que tanto lleva atormentándome._

 _La voz de Ikki me sirve como excusa para apartar mi vista de eso. Veo a mi hermano y vuelve a insistir en que yo me acerque._

 _Por un reflejo absurdamente influenciado por el miedo, pido permiso con la mirada._

 _No fue necesario escuchar su voz; esa mirada fijamente inmersa en un sádico deseo en la espalda de Ikki y esa sonrisa macabra y medianamente sombría son mi respuesta._

 _Niego a mi hermano haciendo caso de mis instintos y mi temor, escuchando el decepcionado suspiro que sale de los labios de mi hermano._

 _Él menciona las palabras que hacen indicación del término de nuestra extraña disputa._

 _He de preguntarme mil veces por qué me deja solo siempre en estos momentos en los que le suplico con la mirada la ayuda que con palabras no puedo, que no puedo por temor a algo probablemente inexistente, pero que al mismo tiempo es demasiado real._

 _Vuelvo a perder la noción del tiempo y esta vez es la voz de Hyioga la me saca de mi trance defensivo. Siento sus manos tomando las mías con la intención de darme seguridad, pero solo logra aumentar mi temor de e esa cosa se moleste aún más._

 _-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer Piza?- me dice Hyioga con una sonrisa._

 _Aunque estuve tentado a decir que sí, eso me dejo con la sensación de un martirizante temor, y me sigue recordando ese mismo temor cuando su enferma mirada pasaba de Hyioga a Ikki con la excitación de la muerte, como si se viera a si mismo empapado con la sangre de mis amigos y de la mía propia._

 _La voz tranquila de Ikki me llama con curiosidad, desgraciadamente eso se da cuenta y presta atención emitiendo un chillido con el rechinar de sus dientes que contrario a cualquier temor que antes imaginé eran, blancos y perfectamente alineados._

 _-¿Hay algo en la pared que te guste?- me preguntan sin saber la tortura que para mí era esa pregunta, mucho menos de la que podría ser para él._

 _-No me gusta…No hay nada.- digo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de esa afirmación al tiempo que susurro en el oído de Ikki._

 _-¿Seguro? ¿Algún animal?- No entiendo por qué sigue insistiendo._

 _-No hay nada…Ikki…¡No hay nada!- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al cabo de unos segundos me quebré en un llanto silencioso para disfrute de esa cosa que observa siempre distantemente cerca._

 _Siento el tibio abrazo de Hyioga, y como, con sus manos temblorosas, Ikki toma mis frías y temblorosas manos entre las suyas._

 _Entonces puedo sentir el aliento putrefacto de alguien en mi cuello…rozando mis cabellos y erizando mi piel._

 ** _…_**

 ** _Notas: Este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos._**

 ** _Bueno, esta linda idea Salió de estar aburrida en clases y tener un cuaderno en blanco a la mano (se supone que era para un glosario) y de cosas más extrañas que pasan…(creo que veo mucha peli de terror!)_**

 ** _Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones en alguno que otro comentario ¿Vale?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy desesperado y frustrado; no he logrado nada como hermano ni como psicólogo. Me frustra solo quedarme velando el pesado y nada tranquilo sueño de mi hermano. Escucho su respiración agitada que se hace cada vez más notoria y desesperada, veo también como su blanco rostro se perla con el sudor helado, probablemente causado por una horrible pesadilla.

Estoy cansado de ver como día tras día la tortura de mi hermano se agranda y complica a pasos agigantados. Es más mi impotencia al no saber cómo ni con qué ayudarle.

Aunque, echando la vista hacia ese pasado imposible de olvidar, nunca fui unido a mi hermano, jamás me esforcé por ser un confidente para él y sus sentimientos. No puede renegar de los actos del pasado y mucho menos repararlos, lastimosamente di reparo en ello demasiado tarde. No fue hasta oír el llanto desesperado y las súplicas de auxilio que me di cuenta de cuanta ayuda necesitaba Shun.

No creo poder olvidar aquellas noches oscuras en las los gritos de mi hermano resonaban en el silencio de la preocupación, nombrando al ser que me repugna recordar.

Todos nosotros, todos los que conocimos casi tanto mal como él, eso creíamos, que era poca la diferencia, pero ahora está claro que no es así, porque los ojos de Hades se posaron en el frágil corazón de mi hermano, sabiendo que aun si no ganaba esa Guerra sin sentido ni final, habría quebrantado el mundo de ese ser humano puro que sin el más mínimo descaro tomó y proclamó por suyo.

Siento como si la noche se volviera eterna; que oscureció más temprano y que el sol decidió esconderse para atormentar a nuestro mundo; como si la luna se hubiera vestido como su cielo para mezclarse con él; como si también las estrellas velaran en silencio y vestidas de negro el sueño del joven Santo cuyo corazón corre agitado tratando de escapar de la profunda oscuridad y ocultándose del silencio que con insistencia ha de llamarlo.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo se nota la molestia y el terror reflejado en su rostro, se nota que el puro corazón inocente aún existe en él al verse despierto y tratar de ocultarlo y como lo afronta en su solitaria mente.

Con cuidado y temor acaricio su frente, apartando los sudados mechones que cubren sus ojos. Intento calmar su sueño con un arrullo y varias caricias que en vano se pierden en el aire y lo atraviesan cual humo.

Un par de atrevidas gotas saladas salen de mis ojos; lágrimas de rabia y tristeza, de impotencia y confusión. Con sumo cuidado acaricio sus temblorosas y heladas manos, notando el sudor que de estas corría. Con temor y culpa me acomodo junto a él, abrazándolo y ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho; poco a poco el cariño supera a la culpa y lo abrazo más fuerte al tiempo que apego más mi cuerpo sintiendo el suyo tan delgado que se piel comienza a marcarse en sus ya débiles huesos, como su piel pálida se torna sudorosa, sintiendo los golpes de su corazón en mi pecho.

Él trata de escapar de mis brazos y siento como si, a pesar de sostenes su cuerpo entre mis brazos, él se escapara y sin poder retenerlo. Como si fuera inevitable que mi hermano se convirtiera en humo de un momento para otro y se alejara para siempre en algún lejano horizonte al que yo no podía ir ni encontrar.

Saliendo de ese pensamiento me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas que corrían hasta el rostro de mi hermano.

Fue entonces, en ese instante que jamás se borrará de mi memoria en el que todo eso que pasé, cosas inimaginables, fueron reducidas a una nada por ese acontecimiento que marcó todo el resto de mi vida.

La calma, la calma que había en el aún más pálido rostro de Shun.

Ilusionado pensé que la desesperación del momento y las circunstancias habían hecho estragos en mi mente e imaginación, cambiando la realidad por una pesadilla. Con ansioso deseo de que ese razonamiento fuera cierto, revisé con la vista detalle a detalle a mi hermano.

Su cabello sudado y cubriendo su rostro reflejo de la agitación de su sueño. Sus ojos que antes se cerraban con fuerza, ahora se veían tranquilos y relajados; sus labios comenzaban a perder el color y su piel ya no sudaba pero si palidecía con cada segundo que el reloj marcaba.

Ya sabía lo que pasaba, por eso, abracé el cuerpo de mi hermano con la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta. Así, me sumerjo en un llanto tan silencioso como la muerte.

Su corazón ya no late, jamás volveré a escuchar su voz ni su risa, no volveré a ver sus ojos llenos de vida o inundados con lágrimas, no volveré a sentir sus abrazos ni su mano apretando la mía.

Él simplemente se fue. Dejó de sufrir, dejándome aquí preguntándome cuántas maneras y oportunidades para salvarlo desperdicie.

 _Perdóname, Ikki, pero no soporto más._

 _Sé que cuando llegues aquí te darás cuenta de que aquello a lo que por mucho tiempo llamamos infierno, no es más que un reflejo exagerado de lo que es la vida diaria._

 _Ahora me siento liberado, liberado de aquello que me torturaba día y noche con sus hermosos ojos terroríficos._

 _Confío, hermano, en que la vida te trate mejor que a mí._

Poco después, minutos u horas (ya no tengo noción del tiempo), vi algo, algo que inmediatamente supe que me perseguiría hasta que volviera a ver a Shun.

Sus ojos brillantes y rebalsados de maldad y veneno, esos ojos me miran y sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados se asoman tras la sonrisa llena de cinismo al ver el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano.

 _…_

 ** _Notas: Amm, bueno ya terminó. Era una especie de creepypasta…Sorry por matar a Shun (otra vez)._**

 ** _Espero la hayan disfrutado!_**

 ** _Dejen sus impresiones finales!_**


End file.
